Permafrost
"Permafrost" (永久凍土 Towa tōdo) is a clan from the Magallanica nation. Their primary focus is based entirely on defense, focusing a lot on gaining power from the shield value, activating effects when the opponent attacks and even Striding during the opponent's turn. These cards have higher shield values then most but because of that, they have lower power, some cards even having 0 criticals. Background The Permafrost clan is from the coldest areas of Magallanica, where very few can withstand the cold climate. They do not associate with other beings of Cray as the Permafrost clan bring winter wherever they go. Fan Sets containing Permafrost Booster Sets * Advance Booster Set 1: Shadow Advance (13 cards) Booster Set Origins * Advance Booster Set Origin 1: Fortress of the Cold King (45 cards) Trial Decks * SS Trial Deck 08: Ice Wall of the Cold King (18 cards) Races Unique Races * Cold Dragon * Glaceroid Shared Races * High Beast * Sylph * Workeroid Sub-clans/Archetypes * Frost Machine * Whiteout List of Permafrost cards Grade 0 * Child of Northern Wind, Chione (Glaceroid) (Heal) * Cold Beast, Amarok (High Beast) * Frost Demon, Pagos (Glaceroid) (Draw) * Frost Machine, 5lu5h (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, B0r3al (Workeroid) (Stand) * Frost Machine, C00l (Workeroid) (Draw) * Frost Machine, Glac1al (Workeroid) (Critical) * Frost Machine, H1b3rnal (Workeroid) (Heal) * Frost Machine, P0lar (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, W1ntry (Workeroid) (Critical) * Frost Machine, Z3r0 (Workeroid) (Critical) * Frost Scale Dragon (Cold Dragon) (Critical) * Maiden of Cold, Auril (Glaceroid) (Stand) * Winter Soldier, Jack (Glaceroid) (Critical) Grade 1 * Blizzard-starter, Glaze (Glaceroid) * Frost Fairy, Ice Sylph (Sylph) * Frost Machine, Ch1ll (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, F0g (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, Fr1g1d (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, G3l1d (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, P3n1t3nt3 (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, R1m3 (Workeroid) * Snowflake Dracokid (Cold Dragon) * Snowsquall Dragon (Cold Dragon) Grade 2 * Blizzard Dragon (Cold Dragon) * Cold Roar Dragon (Cold Dragon) * Frost Machine, 1c1cl3 (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, 5uncap (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, 5n0w (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, C0ld (Workeroid) * Glistening in the Snow, Diamond (Glaceroid) * Iceberg Dragon (Cold Dragon) * Snowdrop Dragon, Graupel (Cold Dragon) Grade 3 * Frost Machine, 1c3 (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, Aur0ra (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, Ha1l (Workeroid) * Frost Machine, V3rgla5 (Workeroid) * Frost Wall Dragon, Whiteout Dragon (Cold Dragon) * Mischievous Winter Boy, Frazil(Glaceroid) * Thundersnow Dragon (Cold Dragon) Grade 4 * Absolute Ice Beast, Amarok Cold (High Beast) (G guardian) * Absolute Ice Dragon, Avalanche Dragon (Cold Dragon) (Stride) * Absolute Ice Dragon, Cold Wyvern (Cold Dragon) (G guardian) * Absolute Ice Dragon, Whiteout Silver (Cold Dragon) (Stride) * Winter Frost Machine, Bl1zzard (Workeroid) (G guardian) * Winter Frost Machine, Black 1c3 (Workeroid) (Stride) * Winter Frost Machine, Cry05315m (Workeroid) (Stride) * Winter Frost Machine, F33z3 (Workeroid) (G guardian) * Winter Frost Machine, Ha1l 5t0rm (Workeroid) (Stride) * Winter Frost Machine, H13mal (Workeroid) (Stride) * Supreme Winter King, Boreas (Glaceroid) (G guardian) * Supreme Winter King, Fimbulwinter (Glaceroid) (Stride) * Supreme Winter King, Hellebore (Glaceroid) (Stride) * Supreme Winter King, Uller (Glaceroid) (G Guardian Advance) Category:Clan Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:Magallanica Category:Permafrost